


headscrack

by llmt93



Category: GOT7
Genre: 90 percent of these messages r REAL, M/M, btw tagged relationships are not yet established, but all r still same canon ethnicity, crack lots of it, i have over 1k ss ok, jackbam lives in europe ok idk, jjp live in korea, long distance friendships, markgyeomjae live in america, markjin r bestest bros, texting au, the worst of humor, these are legit conversations from my gc, v bad jokes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 12:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19318486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llmt93/pseuds/llmt93
Summary: 🅱️ussydestroyer69: sry i had to change a lightbulb what goes onjinyoung: This whole gc gives me a headache really.daddy: the pain never leaves so u have to make it ur bitch 😘🙏🙏





	headscrack

**Author's Note:**

> ok i did this for my gc, happy one year+ my dudes love u <3
> 
> nicknames -  
> 🅱️ussydestroyer69: jb  
> markthathoe: mark  
> daddy: jackson  
> jinyoung: jinyoung  
> yjay: youngjae  
> headassery: bambam  
> hitthatass: yugyeom
> 
> thx for the nickname help bros

headassery: yall think jb has ass hairs

daddy: he do fr like they long ass hairs 

hitthatass: wtf how do u know ..

yjay: i only witnessed it for a second and you could see the hair coming from his ass man

daddy: yk i wld trim his ass hairs and keep it in a jar

markthathoe: WHAT THE FUCK JACKSON 

yjay: *sends grossed out face pic w the double chin and all* 

🅱️ussydestroyer69: u look like my grandpas knees

daddy: grandpas knees need some EXFOLIATING 

hitthatass: yk whos knees need exfoliating 

headassery: jinyoung 🤯

jinyoung: I do nothing and I still get involved in stupid shit.

daddy: anna ou

markthathoe: stfu dead meme

hitthatass: i had a wet dream

hitthatass: w jb and youngjae

yjay: WHAT

🅱️ussydestroyer69: homie im gonna have to let ur five yo ass down slowly...

hitthatass: stfu jb i dont want ur hairy ass

jinyoung: Your brain apparently thinks otherwise..

headassery: omg shut up spit it out i need deets

daddy: he probably got off just sucking on jb's ass hairs

🅱️ussydestroyer69: Bruh.

hitthatass: N E Ways

hitthatass: i was on youngjaes bed and he was song writing and i was just waiting for him to finish but i was bored so i offered to help

yjay: awe.

hitthatass: he wrote me a song it was cute ok and when we finished the song and we decided to cuddle a bit 

headassery: wtf u sure this a wet dream?

hitthatass: and i went to go switch the lights off and when i turned back to the bed, youngjae was naked and suddenly jb was there too and we fucked

headassery: JFHEJJGJEKW

🅱️ussydestroyer69: IM SORRY WHAT

yjay: THAT WENT FROM CUTE TO HOT IN A SECOND

jinyoung: So you had a dream of a threesome.

markthathoe: lmao

🅱️ussydestroyer69: so quick summary, yugyeom and youngjae wrote a song and then we all had a threesome

hitthatass: IT WAS A GOOD DREAM

hitthatass: LIKE I HAD JB TIED UP AND IT WAS HOT

daddy: IM LITERALLY UNBREATHING

yjay: OMG STOOPPPPP

headassery: WHATTYEJFUCK

daddy: IM LAUGH9JG SO HARD

markthathoe: id tie up jb 

markthathoe: tie him up anf slap him

markthathoe: and then demand ransom money

headassery: squeeze on the pp and milk his cummies out uwu

hitthatass: KXJWKNFMA

daddy: are we really gonna say our sexual fantasies with jb?

yjay: BAMBAM SKSKSK

markthathoe: I WAS TALKING ABT KIDNAPPING HIM FOR MONEY

yjay: HES NOT A COW OMG

jinyoung: I've never had sexual fantasies with JB...

hitthatass: we all have jb fantasies...

markthathoe: COWS DONT PRODUCE MILK FROM THEIR PP WHAT YOUNGJAE

daddy: I CANT BREATHE HELP

headassery: I THINK I JSUT HEARD JACKSON FALL FROM HIS FUCKING BED

yjay: OMG CKSJXNS IM STUPID BYE

hitthatass: milk is cow pee

hitthatass: stupid 

🅱️ussydestroyer69: sry i had to change a lightbulb what goes on

jinyoung: This whole gc gives me a headache really. 

daddy: the pain never leaves so u have to make it ur bitch 😘🙏🙏

jinyoung: Y'all make my ass itch.

markthathoe: )))))):

jinyoung: Except for Mark.

markthathoe: love u bro :D

jinyoung: love u mostest bro

🅱️ussydestroyer69: cut the bromance bullshit YALL ALWAYS BE DOING THIS

jinyoung: You're just jealous you got no bro...

🅱️ussydestroyer69: thats not quite it..

markthathoe: ok jackson is back to breathing

🅱️ussydestroyer69: what ?? are u guys on call....... without me ? D:

markthathoe: well u went to take a shit and jinyoung wouldnt pick up

jinyoung: Never again will I call with you guys.

🅱️ussydestroyer69: I WENT TO CHANGE A LIGHTBULB I TOLD YOU GUYS

daddy: we all know thats code for Im Taking A Shit Ion Want Yall To Hear Me Fart

headassery: wait what if

headassery: ur eating ass and they fart in ur mouth

hitthatass: u guys just ever eat shit

markthathoe: no just you

daddy: flicking tongue in and out and u feel ur tongue touch sumn squishy and gross tasting

jinyoung: Alright I'm leaving.

daddy: you can leave the conversation but you can't leave this dick 😔

🅱️ussydestroyer69: farts are just ur asscheeks clapping as air comes out of ur anus

🅱️ussydestroyer69: thats why fat bitches be having the loudest farts

headassery: no wonder ive never heard jb fart...

hitthatass: no ass having bitch

🅱️ussydestroyer69: had it not been for the laws of this land, i wld have slaughter u

headassery: also the fact that he lives like two oceans away from ur ass

headassery: jk, lack of**

markthathoe: LMFAO

**Author's Note:**

> yall shld listen to katie


End file.
